


beat the shot clock, hurry up

by Horanghay



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Inkigayo Hook-up, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanghay/pseuds/Horanghay
Summary: Johnny knows he has a Type. He’s a veritable twinkbuster, the hyung in hyung-kink. Soonyoung fits to a T.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123
Collections: The Inkigayo Bathroom Cinematic Universe





	beat the shot clock, hurry up

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [ infrequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/lipstick) for enabling whatever this is. I recommend reading the rest of the works in the cinematic universe!
> 
> title from twice's shot clock. gotta get these boys off quick!

Theoretically, Johnny knows that Doyoung has other idol friends. He does, too, although not as far-reaching as Doyoung’s creepily long tendrils. Doyoung is nice to other people, can be charismatic when he doesn’t live with them. Johnny gets it, really.

What he doesn’t get, however, is how the friendship between Doyoung and Hoshi (Soonyoung?) is, like, a thing that exists in any version of the universe. Doyoung makes a point to avoid members of NCT that irritate him, but Hoshi is overbearing, annoying in an endearing (to Johnny) way. And he’s sitting at their lunch table, pressed tight against Johnny’s side as he gesticulates, wildly, about-- well, Johnny speaks Korean fluently, but he genuinely has no idea what’s going on.

At some point, Hoshi leans in with a pudgy hand on Johnny’s bicep, up close in his face in a way that normal people don’t. “Isn’t that right, Johnny-hyung?” he asks, grin wide and mouth half-full of some horrible sandwich.

“Yeah,” Johnny agrees absently, wiping a drop of mayo from the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth with his thumb, sucks it back in his mouth before releasing it with a pop. Soonyoung’s eyes go wide, at first, then his plump, pink mouth quirks in something devilish that gives Johnny an unfamiliar moment of fear.

The moment’s over, though, when Doyoung pulls back Soonyoung’s attention with a question about pastries (?) that has Soonyoung speaking through his food with an intensity inappropriate for how simple the question is.

And Johnny knows he has a Type. He’s a veritable twinkbuster, the hyung in hyung-kink. Soonyoung fits to a T. He’s impossibly cute with curly, fluffy hair, full lips that Johnny’s definitely had thoughts about kissing. Reminds Johnny of Mark, in his eager dedication and constant desire for approval. Unlike Mark in that he’s pretty sure Soonyoung has never been embarrassed in his life, if the hand on his inner thigh is anything to go by-- a reminder, a promise, a threat?

Eventually, though, Soonyoung notes the time and pouts down at his phone. “Ah, I’ve got a hot date with the makeup Noonas.” The table hums in agreement, and Soonyoung says goodbye to Doyoung, extricates himself from the table, gathers up his trash, and bats his eyelashes. “Johnny-hyung, do you mind walking me back? I might get lost.”

As far as excuses go, it’s awful. Not only has Soonyoung been here more times than Johnny, but the hallways are also very clearly marked. What Soonyoung actually wants is obvious, and Johnny’s cheeks flush. He’s not used to being wooed, like this. Is usually the one flirting, who makes a squirmy mess of his target. Soonyoung’s just squirmy in general, he thinks, like a handful of worms.

True to whatever waifish Victorian gentleman-and-lady trope Soonyoung has conjured, he loops his arm through Johnny’s, short little fingers playing with Johnny’s large hand, stroking the soft skin in a way that sends shivers rippling up his arm. Johnny steadfastly tries not to think about, well, anything. He’s no stranger to hookups, but Inkigayo is a little too crowded. His exhibitionist kink only goes so far.

“Okay, so, I thought you were joking about needing an escort, but this isn’t the way to the prep rooms,” Johnny says as he notices that they have ended up in some back, back stage area, lost in the catacombs of crisscrossing hallways. The usual buzz of activity has quieted, and once Soonyoung pulls him into the staff bathroom, they can’t hear anything. Probably can’t be heard.

“I thought I was the stupid one,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes before crashing his mouth against Johnny’s, hard, and already wet (?).

The kiss is sloppy. Johnny would be surprised if it were anything less. As far as technique goes, though, Soonyoung is-- well, ‘coordinated’ is out the window. It’s hot, though, and the frantic movement of tongue and lips leaves him dizzy when they pull apart for breath. Johnny feels like he’s one step behind, strange for someone with such long legs.

So he dips down first, this time, one hand sliding up to Soonyoung’s jaw to hold him in place. It’s a futile effort at controlling the kiss. Soonyoung is all tongue, and lips, and teeth he doesn’t know how to use gently. Johnny knows he’s going to look a mess after, his lips already numbing from whatever plumping gloss Soonyoung must have used earlier.

It’s not enough. Well, for Soonyoung. He practically scales Johnny’s body, arms wrapping around his shoulders, one leg curling up in a way that forces Johnny to drop a hand to support him, big hand gripping the underside of his thigh.

And Johnny’s seen Soonyoung on stage before. He’s seen the stage presence, the unequivocal focus and heat in his gaze. It’s all directed here, that same concentration as Soonyoung grinds himself against Johnny’s hip, body undulating to a secret rhythm. Johnny’s hooked up with other dancers before, is used to their…athleticism. But this is something else entirely, the way Soonyoung acts possessed, like this is just another act, but for himself. Johnny kisses him desperately to soothe the moans that he doesn’t even try to stifle. Feels altogether like he doesn’t have enough hands to wrangle this freaky little dude

Johnny hasn’t felt this out of his element since the first summer he came to Korea, with only a handful of words to navigate the world with. Even in English, he’s not sure he has the words to describe Soonyoung. Weird, wild, endearing, and, like this, wriggling against Johnny’s body like it’s the best thing in the world, really fucking hot.

The tight jeans Soonyoung’s wearing can’t be comfortable, but when Johnny reaches down to touch him, his hand is batted away. “Wanna come like this,” Soonyoung pants against his neck. Johnny’s head thunks back against the cool tile, leaving an expanse for Soonyoung to nibble (gently, for the first time in his life). Plush lips chase the groans up his throat, and then he’s back again, taking Johnny’s mouth like he’s a treat, like Soonyoung isn’t the one with lips that look like they belong on a sex doll.

In most situations, Johnny is greedy about sex. He’s usually the one who pushes for more, takes what he wants. But he lets Soonyoung railroad him, his own erection mostly neglected (but still there, present, soaking a spot in his boxers that he’ll have to dab away with paper towels later). And he doesn’t mind, letting Soonyoung chase his pleasure like this. Johnny doesn’t know that he ever really had an option. So instead he hikes Soonyoung up a little further, grinds his thigh forward to counter Soonyoung’s own movements, and has to shove two fingers into Soonyoung’s mouth to cover up the sounds that are _definitely_ too loud.

It doesn’t take long, after that. Soonyoung’s pace gets frantic and he has to rely on Johnny’s pace for the last few moments before he comes, clingy and _mewling_ against the soggy fingers in his mouth. Johnny kisses him through the aftermath, one hand keeping him upright, the other soothing against his back. Tremors still shiver through Soonyoung’s body, and Johnny finally notices that he’s still rubbing himself against his thigh, working himself despite the oversensitivity. The wetness of his release seeps through in a grotesque stain, risks transferring to Johnny’s own pants. And that’s where he draws the line.

“Okay, no, you might be willing to ruin your pants but I’m not,” Johnny says, easing Soonyoung down and away (and ignoring the needy whine that goes straight to his still-hard cock).

“S’okay, just tell somebody your pants ripped and have em bring you another,” Soonyoung slurs.

“I-- is that, like, a problem for you?” Johnny asks with genuine concern, his brow creased in worry. “You know you can just wear bigger pants, right?”

“It’s better when they’re tight. Get more stares,” Soonyoung explains. His smile is predatory despite the way it scrunches his cheeks up, shows off remarkably blunt and bright teeth. It distracts Johnny as Soonyoung grabs for his erection.

Johnny’s got half a mind to let it happen, is interested in where this can go, but a knock at the door scares him out of his skin. “Occupied!” he calls out, not proud of the way his voice cracks.

“Soonyoung?” comes a careful, deep voice from the other side of the door and before Johnny can stop him the aforementioned gremlin unlocks the door and throws it open with no regard for his own state of debauchery. The other guy (Wonwoo, maybe?) doesn’t even glance down, just hands the pants to Soonyoung and gives Johnny a cursory glance and 3-second unaffected stare. Johnny’s been friends with Doyoung and Ten, the two meanest gays he’s ever met, but Wonwoo’s stare makes him genuinely scared for a moment. Johnny tries to diffuse the hostility with a wave and a friendly smile. No luck.

“Wonu, you know Johnny?” Soonyoung gestures between the two of them as Wonwoo slips inside and shuts the door, locking it behind him. And, yeah, he truly has no shame. Soonyoung shimmies out of his pants (god, he’s not even wearing __underwear__ ), wipes off what he can with some paper towels before putting on the clean pair. It’s-- something, that’s for sure. Johnny can’t help but watch. He notices that Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung out of the corner of his eye, cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. 

Some part of him feels like he should make casual conversation while they watch Soonyoung change pants, but the other (larger) part of him knows that it’s already awkward enough. And normally Johnny wouldn’t be embarrassed about stuff like this, but Soonyoung is so unaffected he feels like he has to experience it for the both of them. Like Soonyoung dined and dashed and left Johnny with the tab.

“Sorry, Johnny-hyung, but we gotta go,” Soonyoung apologizes with a pat to Johnny’s flagging dick. “Next time I’m over I’ll make it up to you,” he flashes a friendly smile, blunt teeth pulling at the edges of his stained, swollen lips that Johnny definitely won’t think about later.

It takes Johnny ten more minutes of standing alone in some staff bathroom at the back of the venue to calm down. He could definitely jerk off, but it’s, like, way too sad to do alone considering the circumstances. Once he’s finally in a state that maybe doesn’t look like he’s been fucked in the bathroom (and he __hasn’t__ , that’s the worst part), he makes the long trip back to whatever dressing room they’ve been assigned.

Doyoung spots him immediately, though, and scowls down at his phone. “Ah, Kwon Soonyoung!” Doyoung gripes, thumbnails audibly clacking against the screen. Johnny peeps over his shoulder to see. Surprisingly doesn’t feel bad about being used.

_I told you to stop playing that weird sex bingo game with my members._

_You have 12 people you can hump in the privacy of your own home leave mine out of it._

_but yours are so easy_ 😘

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/whoreanghay) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/horanghay)


End file.
